


Tony’s WHAT?!

by StarFlower_Ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Multi, Protective Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlower_Ink/pseuds/StarFlower_Ink
Summary: Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover, Fem Harry/Tony Stark pairing. The team finds out something that they never would have expected of Tony.
Relationships: George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov (Possible)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 229





	1. Prologue

They met at a social function. One of the boring, stuffy events that Tony absolutely hated, but had to go to every once in a while. Both for public appearance, and to keep Pepper off of his back. Mostly to keep Pepper off of his back. 

He recognized her as he walked in, who wouldn't? Azalea Potter-Black. Lady Potter-Black, at that. Her wealth was on par with his own, from what he'd heard, but studying her now, she didn't seem the type to showcase it. There was something about her that enthralled him, and not just her beauty. That was not to say, however, that she was not beautiful. Calling her breathtaking would be an understatement, in Tony's opinion. 

Her fiery red hair, cinnamon highlights visible throughout, seemed to draw the light to it, to bask in it, like a flame in a dark room. It tumbled down her back in soft waves, framing her face in just the right way.

Her lips, full and soft, looked the type that could pull off a marvellous pout. They were pink, but not in the same way as the other women here, those that were slathered in makup. No, Her beauty seemed natural, ethereal almost, and it almost scared him how bad it drew him in.

He suppressed a shiver as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Her eyes, kind, but hardened through an unknown trial, shone a vibrant green, just a few shades lighter than emerald, but not quite light enough to be classified as jade. They had a subtle intelligence hidden to them, a calculating layer that Tony had a feeling most would disregard. He saw them landing on people throughout the room, assessing and filing away information. His breath caught in his chest as those gorgeous eyes met his, and he was surprised to see that they seemed to sparkle as they flickered across him.

Her eyes narrowed, almost unnoticeable to even Tony who was watching her quite carefully, at the sight of a politician coming towards her, and Tony was surprised to note that he turned around and walked in the other direction. I'm fact,now that he thought about it, why weren't there paparazzi swarming her? Or him for that matter, but she rarely came to these events. 

Gathering his wits, and his pride, he strode across t he room to her. Her felt a slight tingle once he got within a five foot radius of her, and the closer he got, the stronger the pull he felt inside of himself became. Her beauty became clearer the closer he got, he thought absentmindedly. As he stopped beside her, a small smile danced across her lips. Tony watched, thinking t that at that.moment, he would do anything to be the only person to make her smile like that. He opened his mouth to speak, but found it dry. So, she spoke instead.

"Anthony Stark. I have waited my entire life to meet you, did you know? " she verbalized, Her voice full of confidence, and qusstion, and was that hope?

"Y-you have?" He asked, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. " I thought you only recently came here? To America, I mean? "

She smiled again, wider this time, and Tony was almost certain that he was melting. "That is correct, yes," she responded, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Then how..."

" Shh, " she cut in, " I will explain. For now, so you care to accompany me to dinner? "

"But what about the function?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't think anyone will notice," she said, the mischievous glint in her eyes again. But, for some strange reason, he trusted her fully.

as she grasped his arm, he noticed a silver glow surround the place where they had touched. He looked at her, curiously, but she simply.grinned at him in delight.

"Come" she said, "All will be explained".

And so he did.


	2. Beginning a New Chapter

Azalea Potter-Black ( "Don't call me Izzy"), stood in front of a mirror, fidgeting with her hands. She would chew on her lip, as was her typical reaction when thinking, or stressing, but Fleur would kill her for messing up what little makeup she was wearing. (" You simply don't need it, " she had argued vehemently, "You're absolutely gorgeous, and Tony is your soulmate, he knows you, and he'll love you just as much if not more so without all of that product." )

She was wearing the typical white gown, of course, with a few of her own designs, as she wasn't bad at fashion, and some magical updates.

That's right, it was her wedding day. 

Throughout her entire life, Azalea had worried about her soulmate. Would they accept her? Were they magical? How long would it take her to find them?

Azalea had gone her whole life being a bus and thrust into dangerous situations, so when the name Anthony Stark has appeared on her wrist in scarlet and gold ink, she didn't .hesitate to do everything she could think of to find him. She assumed that Her soulmate was a squib, muggle, or foreign wizard, so it wasn't a surprise to her that he was a muggle that lived in New York City, but it was a surprise to find that he was a billionaire, genius, and a bit of a playboy if the tabloids were to be believed. However, after everything the media had written about her in her life, she had decided to meet the man and decide for herself. He WAS her soulmate after all.

She had made her home in New York City, as that was where he lived, but found that she loved it, so different from the perfect, boring, tidy ness of Surrey, and the quiet, magical isolation of Hogwarts. She had publicized her Ladyships, so she was quite we'll known, in order to meet him easier. At that function, where they touched for the first time, he had taken her breath away. This was a man, so different then any other she had seen. SHe could tell that the statement of him being a genius was very much not an overstatement. When his eyes had met hers, a tingle ran through her body as her soul tugged her towards his. She was discreetly using notice me not charms on the air around her, but he looked right through them and made his way over. She remembered how joyful she had been. He had touched her for the first time, and the words on her wrist gleamed, becoming a matching tattoo on both of theirs. She would look at it later. Right now, she had a date.

She smiled, looking back on his face when she had first told him of magic. At first, he had just stared. Then, he had tried to figure out if it was science, or technology, but eventually he had just accepted it, and her, and she loved him all the more for it. Tony, who had spent his entire life being lonely, who had dropped his playboy ways the second that he found out that she was her soulmate. Tony, who saw her as just Azalea, not "Izzy Potter", not "The Girl-Who-Lived", not the "Woman-Who-Won", just herself. The sarcastic, witty, beautiful, girl, who could keep up with all of his research even after spending years with no technology, who graduated tied for first in her class at Hogwarts with Hermione, and who was an amazing mother figure for her godson Teddy. Who was one of the only people, bar Pepper, (who knew about the marriage), and Rhodey, (who didn't). He loved her, and she loved him.

Azalea looked into the mirror once more, and smiled. She was ready.

——————————————

Tony waited nervously at the altar. It was a small wedding, but beautiful nonetheless. The Weasley family, a few of the Hogwarts professors, Andromeda and Teddy, and Pepper. He wished that Rhodey could have been here, to be his best man, but he was deployed, and either way, Tony knew that he couldn't be completely trusted not to tell the government. It pained hi,, but he knew it was true. His best friend would know when the time was right.

Pepper, his sister in all but blood, was to be his best woman, Ron, Neville, and Bill the others. They were the ones he got along best with. Dean Thomas would be the last one, as his 'Leah wanted Ginny to be up there as well. Tony had no problems with that: he was just amazed that this perfect woman wanted to marry him. He looked down and smiled at the tattoo that was on his wrist: a red and gold azalea flower, looped around the inside of an infinity symbol. Hermione, Luna, Fleur, and Ginny were to be Azalea's bridesmaids, as Pepper had agreed to stand for him instead. His breath caught as the music started, and the doors opened. Pepper squeezed his hand supportively.

Azalea entered on the arm of Arthur Weasley, who she had asked to give her away. Tony was quite fond of the man, who had warmed up to him immediately due to his knowledge of technology. 

(Beyond that, when he had discovered that his soulmate was magical and the facets of magic around technology, he had invented technology that worked around magic. This had, consequently, endured him even further to Hermione, who had researched his genius status. He liked his soulmate's friends a lot: they were good for her. He knew that she had grown proficient at manipulating her fame, but he had a feeling she liked being in New York City and being famous for her own accomplishments instead of for the war.)

She looked magnificent, in his opinion, a light blush filtering across her cheeks from the attention. Her dress was a creamy white that contrasted her fiery hair in a lovely was, and it had a train with flowers embroidered in gold thread. 

Her hair was up in a bun, with a few pieces left down to frame her face, and her fragile looking veil just barely covered her face.

As she came to stand beside him, his knuckles brushed hers. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered under his breath adoringly.

She hooked her pinky finger around his, and sent feelings of love and hope through the bond. It came time for the vows, and they had written their own. He was up first.

"Azalea, that day in New York at that function, I had no idea that you were my soulmate, or that soulmates even existed, but I was already drawn to you. Now that I know better, I couldn't imagine ever living without you. You're beautiful in everything you do, whether you're scolding me for spending too much time in my lab, or dancing around our bedroom with messy hair, singing into a hairbrush. You're brilliant, and you put up with this crazy life of ours every single day, and there's no one I'd rather spend it with. I never thought that's I would make a good father, but with you, I'm willing to try. I know that you didn't have the best childhood, and I swear, through sickness and health, to love you completely every day, Azalea Marlene Potter-Black." He had a few tears in his eyes at this point, and he could hear sniffling in the crowd.

Azalea look at him, shocked and touched, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Tony, my whole childhood I wished for someone who would love me. When I got to school, I never really got a chance to be myself with anyone except for Hermione and Ron, and eventually my other friends. So after your name appeared on my wrist, I knew I had to give it a chance. I can safely say that that may have just been the best choice I have ever been in my life. I love you, until the end of the line. I love your coffee addiction, and the look you get in your eyes when you have an idea, and I love the way you look at me, like you see ME. I love your untamable hair, and the way your voice deepens, and the way you sing in Italian and play the piano to honor your mother. I love the way you take care of me when I'm sick, and do the little romantic things just to make me smile. I love your big heart, and the calluses on your hands, and your cheesy science puns and rock music. I have been waiting for you my entire life, and I am not about to let you go. I want to grow old with you, and raise our children with you. Through thick and this, through sickness and health, I swear to love you, Anthony Edward Stark."

Now, there was all out sobbing.

"With this ring, I thee wed, in heart, mind, and soul. I bind you to myself for all of eternity." Tony said.

"With this ring, I thee wed, in heart, mind, and soul. I bind you to myself for all of eternity." Azalea spoke, a smile on her lips, and tears in her eyes.

Magic flooded the room, gold, silver, and red, scented of flowers and Tony's cologne that Azalea loved. 

The officiator spoke: "Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!"

Tony bent his head down and pulled Azalea into a kiss, lost to the world around them. 

When they pulled apart, grinning, George wolf whistled at them, before Angelina, his girlfriend, smacked him across the back of the head. Azalea said that Tony had been good for him: he was joking again for the first time since his twin died, and he had begun to initiate contact with Angelina again.

When the time came, after a large meal of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, (which Tony though was a very close second to Azalea's), people stood up to give their speeches.

Pepper went first. "I have known Tony Stark for a few years now, and he is my brother in all but blood," she spoke, "and he is one of the craziest, most cantankerous people you will ever have the pleasure to meet." Here, her eyes twinkled with mischief, and tony gave a huff, causing people to laugh. "But, aside from being a billionaire, genius, ex-playboy, and philanthropist," here Azalea giggled, "he also has one of the biggest hearts of any person I've ever met, and so does Azalea. These two are perfect for each other, and I think we all know it. I wish them all the happiness and good fortune in the world. Azalea, take good care of my little brother. And, I hope to see a niece or nephew running around in a few years!" On that note, Pepper ended her speech.

Ron and Hermione went next, having decided to share a speech, so that they could both talk.

Ron started. "Tony and Azalea Stark, I wish you all the happiness you could ever need. As Pepper said, please give me a niece or nephew to spoil at some point, but don't you dare tell me about the process." The audience laughed. "Tony, you're a good man, and I know you love Zay. It warms our hearts to see her so happy, with someone that sees her for her. I wish you luck to keep up with her craziness, but I hope you know how lucky you are to have her. This girl has saved our lives so many times, all while being loyal, kind, beautiful, and brilliant. Take good care of my sister, you understand? Or you'll have a whole brood of Weasleys after your hide."

Hermione took over from her boyfriend, although since they were soulmates, Tony suspected that they'd get married soon. I mean, he himself was only 21 years old, and Azalea was 20. But, with her Master of Death status, she could live really for as long as she wanted. And she had convinced Death to tie Tony's life force to hers. They weren't immortal, but they were damn sure near it. They would let their children decide, after finding their own soulmates, what to do with themselves. But Tony was relieved that he would have time to fix the world for his future children and descendants. After that?? Well, an eternity of exploring other realms and planets, living out his life in his wife's realm, watching their descendants flourish, sounded pretty dam great to him.

Hermione began to speak. "Azalea, I hope you know how amazing it isn't for us to see you so happy. You're our little sister, and you deserve every moment of it. I wish you the best in everything you do, and you had better come visit us often!" This drew some laughs. "Tony, you take good care of her. She is one of the best people I have ever met in my life, and she deserves the world. If you hurt her, I'll hex you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." Her serious attitude dissipated. "You're good for each other, always remember that. You wouldn't be soulmates if you weren't. We love you both, so much!"

After a few more speeches, most notably from Arthur and Molly in lieu of Lily and James, Azalea reached over and squeezed his hand. He looked at her, asking a silent question, and she nodded.

They left back to New York, disapparating with a pop, for their wedding night. And in the morning, they would leave for Tony's private island, for a honeymoon with no paparazzi.

Thus began the new chapter of the lives of Tony Edward and Azalea Marlene Stark.


	3. Abduction

Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier.

Tony had travelled to Las Vegas in order to receive the Apogee award for his work with arms for the military, and his friend Rhodey was supposed to deliver the award. However, Rhodey wasn't too surprised when he had to deliver the award to Obidiah Stane instead: he was well used to his MIT roommates' antics.

Little did he know that Tony hadn't had any 'antics' for a little over five years. (A/N, yes, the timeline is gonna be a little different. Same order, different amount in between. I wanted them to have been married longer.) Not that anyone not present at his wedding knew that, however, and that was for their own good. Not for his wife's safety, his wife was possibly just as brilliant as he was at technology at magic, but for everyone else's. If anyone found out about the magical community, it could spell bad for the Earth, and the magical community. At current, Tony had decided not to attend the awards ceremony on purpose. With a few very long discussions with his wife, he had decided that his weapons did more bad then good. His plan was to shut down the arms department, and Pepper agreed. Until he invented something better for the company to focus on, though, he wasn't going to make the announcement. So, in order to keep up with public stigma, he went to a casino, and , using a device his wife had invented with his help on certain parts of the technology, modified the other peoples' memories to make it seem that he had had a lot to drink. When Rhodey found him, all he had to do was act drunk.

Of course, he didn't expect that reporter, Christine, to stop him, although personally he found it humorous that she was pushing for something he was already going to do. When she came home with him, he modified her memories as well. In reality, they slept in separate rooms, and he game her one of Azalea's spare sleeping potions she had left at the LA house to keep the woman knocked out. This was how they dealt with most of his so called "conquests", although most of them were really just Azalea with different appearances.

His wife was at the Burrow for a month, as Andromeda was feeling under the weather. They had discussed it, and if something bad were to happen to Andromeda, Tony and Azalea would take custody of Teddy. Not in the public eye, of course, but the boy already called them Mummy and Daddy. They made sure he knew all about their biological parents, though. 

A/N: For the purpose of this book, I've made Tony and Azalea a bit younger, and Teddy a few years older.

He was due to make a speech for the military, and Rhodey would most certainly not allow him to skip this one. He loved the man like a brother, but he was much too loyal to the government. He showed the reporter out, and left for the airport.

After an argument with Rhodey, (really the man DID need to loosen up), He had a few drinks. Only 2 maximum, though. He was not sober, by any means, but he loved his wife much too much to fall back into alcoholism. As such, he preferred alcohol she transfigured for him from water: as the most powerful magical being since Merlin and Morgana, perhaps more so, she could conjure things that never turned back. This was useful when on the occasional mission she accepted from the Aurors. She didn't work there, she was working on getting her own company, Potter-Black Innovations, started, (using magical products designed as technology), but it was taking a while as she didn't have an organization to declare the knowledge of the workings of the products classified. However, when she conjured alcohol for Tony, she used only a fraction of her strength, to make it a regular transfiguration, so that it eventually turned back to water in his stomach. This had the added upside of keeping him hydrated, and therefore healthy, so there were less lectures from the two most important females in his life.

Rhodey, however, did not watch his alcohol. It was quite funny to watch him flirt with the flight attendants.

They rode in a Humvee, and he gave his speech. Obidiah seemed very relieved that he had actually come. He knew that it was most likely just concern, but resolved to keep an eye on him, just in case. Azalea had told him about Mad-Eye Moody, and he took the deceased vet's lessons to heart, to the pride and slight mirth of his wife.

On the way back, he refused to ride with Rhodey. He knew that the man would blame him for getting drunk. Hey, yes, it was his idea, but it wasn't like it was his job to manage what types of alcohol the man drank!

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Tony's world went dark.

——————

At the Burrow, Azalea got a sudden jolt of emotion through both her soul connection to Tony, and their magical wedding rings, which worked even if Tony didn't have his on, which she knew he might not. They took her breath away, and she shot up in worry about Tony, before slowly settling back down. 'It wouldn't do to leave Andromeda whole she's in such a state,' she thought, glancing at the woman sleeping in the bed next to her, 'If something happens I need to be here to make sure I have custody of Teddy. I'm sure Tony has it handled, he's a genius, even if he doesn't have his emergency Portkey on him.'

Typically, Tony always had an emergency portkey, in the form of his wedding ring. She had modified a Fidelius charm, so that unless one of them purposely showed it, only those in the know could see their rings. However, if she knew her husband, if this was an accident, then it was unneeded, and if it was a kidnapping situation, which she suspected it was, then he wouldn't use it unless it was an emergency, in order to figure out what was going on.

She threaded her fingers through her auburn locks, and sighed. 'Be safe, darling', she thought, before going to floo Fleur, her unofficial therapist, since they became friends in her 4th year, when she had learnt that their families had traditionally been allies. 

'I love you.'


	4. The Peregrine

Azalea was not a happy witch.

Andromeda had passed around a week ago, and today was the funeral. She was glad that her grandmother/Aunt figure had been happy in her final moments. She had died in her sleep, a smile on her face. Of course, Teddy didn't quite understand why everyone was crying, but he knew he would be living with "Mummy and Daddy" from now on. He was almost eight years old now, though, so she had a feeling he understood a but more than he let on, and wanted to pretend he didn't: if he didn't acknowledge it, he didn't have to think about it.

She had never been more relieved to have Tony, and the Weasleys. She still had SOME family left, even though the Malfoys, (well, Draco and Narcissa) , who she, oddly, got along quite well with, we're her only remaining blood kin.

If that wasn't enough, she had been getting odd emotions through the bond she had with her husband. She knew Tony could take care of himself, the feelings of excitement and determination following another bout of pain she had gotten a few days ago we're a testament to that, but that wasn't to say that she couldn't help out discreetly. Leaving a sleeping Teddy with Mrs. Weasley, promising to be safe, she morphed into her avian form.

Azalea had always been a remarkable witch: even before her magical maturity she had had an animagus form. After her maturity, which occurred at 15, she found that she had at least 3 forms, the most in recorded history, (not that hers were recorded). After taking up the mantle of Master of Death, her power had only grown, until at this point, she was nearly limitless. Her favorite forms to use were her avian forms and her magical forms. She loved her thestral form, and her Phoenix form, but a Phoenix would be too noticeable, and if she was going to the type of place she thought she would be, they would be able to see her Thestral form, whereas it was usually perfect for spying from the shadows. So she decided on the peregrine falcon. It wasn't too noticeable, was fast enough to dodge if they did notice her, and Tony, who was quite familiar with it, would know it was her.

Leaping into the air, Azalea cast protection and notice me not charms around herself keyed to anyone with malicious intent, and basic health charms. Her tracking charm on her husband showed Afghanistan, so she was lucky that her Phoenix abilities transferred over to her other forms, as did the thestrals. Something about balance, and core animals. She just focused on the pull of the bond, and flame traveled.

Landing outside of the mouth of a cave, she swooped inside, circling a few times among the shadowy rock formations until she spotted her husband and another man, hard at work. Casting a quick translation charm, she rifled through the memories of her husband and his compatriot, gently as to not startled them and ruin the current step in their project, which looked very delicate and possibly volatile. Her avian chest puffed up with anger and indignation for her mate as she felt the phantom pain from some sort of operation, but her eyes twinkled as she found what he was up to. 

Only Tony would create a miniaturized arc reactor for his chest, a flying suit, and find a new enterprise for Stark Industries all in one go. She was proud of him (although she was also proud of her timing: he would have been perfectly save-able at this point and time if he hadn't been a genius and done it himself.)

However, she was absolutely livid at his captors, a group called the Ten Rings. She was sure the translation charms would be a blessing, although they were smart enough to be careful not to mention their donor: they obviously had their own motives, but they wouldn't have pulled this move off of their own. She could have scanned every one of their minds until she found the one with highest clearance in order to find and scan the boss, but her husband had just finished his armor, and she wanted to help him out of there.

Swooping down, she landed on her husband's shoulder, watching as he jumped, before smiling knowingly at her, ignoring his companion's gasp. When it was time for them to leave, she lunges into the air, Tony following her without hesitation, ignoring the queries from the man behind him; Yinsen, she remembered. Reaching out, she placed her mark upon the souls of the men here. Deities would see it and know not to interfere with their afterlives, for they were hers to punish, and punish she would. No one hurt her Tony and fully got away with it.

She did notice, as she extended her senses, that Yinsen was to die today. If she really wanted to, she could extend his time on this plane, but from what she saw from his mind, he welcomed death, and was looking forward to seeing his family once more. She smiled, placing a different brand on his aura. Her blessing, to see his family again without the year or two of waiting that a typical neutral person like himself usually had once reaching the great beyond. It was the best she could do for him, and he had helped her love, so in her eyes, he deserved that and more. She watched as he took his last breaths, then flew away, safe in her knowledge that her husband would be fine. 

—————————————

By the time he reached the tower, Tony was exhausted, mentally and physically. "Pepper" had come to greet him, but he knew who it really was. His wife was a metamorphagus, much like he had heard Teddy's mother had been, although she required a great deal less concentration, and her shifts were almost effortless. She rarely used these abilities, other than on reconnaissance missions for SHIELD, with who she was a consultant, and when she went out in public and didn't feel like using notice me not charms, as although she was rarely seen, her company was quite famous. They dabbled in a little bit of everything on the Muggle side, and she was quite possibly the richest person in the entire magic community across the globe, with her own genius and magical innovations. Of course, it didn't hurt that her business also partnered with Stark Industries, in both worlds as they also had recently started selling their magic fluent technology. However, Other than trying out new hairstyles, which needed different lengths, and occasionally adding colorful streaks to her hair, he rarely saw his wife in anything but her true form, aside from when she was teaching Teddy. 

Although his wife looked as if she'd barely aged a day since he met her, which was technically true, she still took his breath away. Especially after he discovered her love for leather jackets and fast motorcycles. He thought it may have even beat seeing her on a racing broom. So once they were into the tower, and her "Pepper" features melted into her own, he didn't hesitate to lunge into her arms. He wondered what Howard would have thought if he could see him now, being held by his wife. He supposed it would've been seen as weak, but in this moment, and every moment when Azalea was by his side, he couldn't bring himself to care at all. There would be plenty of time later for them to switch roles, her being the one who wanted cuddles, but right now, he needed her warmth. 

He heard her whisper in his ear: "He has seen his family again, I made sure of it.", and he looked at his soulmate in gratitude.

Then, he fell asleep. Azalea pulled out her phone and texted Pepper, saying that he would get better in time, and to arrange the press conference. There would be time, later, for talks and therapy and Teddy, but for now, she could sense he needed to rest. She had her husband back.

—————————-

12 hours previous

Azalea tucked the golden glint of the time turner into her clothes, the shadows forming his assassin/spy getup as she strode into Fury's office. He knew who she was, but no one else did. Well, at least he thought so. 

There was one other person. At S.H.I.E.L.D, she had met Natasha Romanoff. At least that was what she preferred to be called. They had met on a collab mission, and now she thought of the other woman as her sister, maybe even more so than Hermione. They talked about basically everything. Azalea couldn't imagine her life without her highest confidant. She was witty, sarcastic, and came from a similar bad childhood, and never treated her any different because of her wealth. They had girls night at least twice a month when they were both in the same area. They were rarely put on missions together, as they were the two best people in S.H.I.E.L.D., (and Azalea wasn't an actual agent, not that Fury cared). She even knew about Tony. 

And even Fury knew nothing about Tony. Any information about her gifts was contained to him, with a contract she had made to mimic the fidelius. He could tell no one anything without her permission. But he was a good partner: a good man, if he didn't go about it the right way every time. Which contributed to the reason why she wanted to see his shocked face when he realized what she hadn't told him that she was married, and who her husband was. 

Nat has one of those contracts too, technically, but hers had more leeway. She trusted Nat completely, enough so that she had granted her a similar extended life to the one that her and Tony had. She had offered to her magical friends, of course, but they either were squeamish about the "Master of Death" thing, or they simply didn't want it.

"Operative Shadow", Fury stated, "information?"

She smiled lightly. "Hiya Nick", she said, taking pleasure in his scowl, "No, how are you doing for your favorite consultant?"

When he didn't respond, she decided to cut to the chase. She was no full seer, but she had minor divining talents. Not prophecy....just visions every once in a while. Bits and pieces, flashes in time.

"I can't tell exactly why, but your Avengers project is going to have a test run in about 3 years. I assume some minor things will happen before then, to the candidates, but I think those will happen whatever we do and need to interference. This is fated to happen too. But I thought you might like to know."

She took great pleasure in his widened eyes, and spun out of the office, saying, "Bye Nicky!", and instinctively catching the knife he had thrown after her, before walking briskly down the hallway, SHIELD agents scrambling to get out of her way. 

She let a soft smile grace her features. Whatever it was, it was starting.


	5. The Iron Monger

Azalea's husband sure had a knack for getting into trouble, she thought, but then again so did she. Of course it had been Obadiah Stane who had paid off the terrorist group that was the source of her husband's nightmares. Thank Merlin for magic. She had had her suspicions about the man, of course, but she had been away on business and had thus missed any chance to scan his mind. She had felt her husband go into cardiac arrest, but her "talents" had said he'd be perfectly fine, so she figured he was messing with his arc reactor. Besides, she didn't want to mess it up with her magic: the same reason why she didn't just vanish the leftover shrapnel.

What does she find when she gets back? Tony and Pepper on a rooftop fighting Obie in a knockoff version of her husband's "Iron Man" suit. Well, it looked like she was gonna wait for that bubble bath. She couldn't help, but Shadow sure could.

An hour later and Azalea was p***ed off. How had this guy not given up yet? And would they stop shooting at her for crying out loud, she might not die but it still hurt!

She saw Tony drop Obadiah and let out a warning shout at he popped back up again. She was trying not to use visible magic, and she thought it might just ricochet off of the armor anyways, unless she could hit an exposed area of skin. Which she probably could, to be honest, she was an excellent shot. But there was the whole "don't do anything that might lead people to believe you can do anything similar to magic" thing. Her husband glanced at her, and she nodded at him and Pepper, knowing their plan. He grinned at her tiredly as Obie went down, and government people arrived. She winked at Coulson and his team as they passed by her, inwardly cracking up as they stumbled back from her in fear. Ah, she loved being a S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant. She got to have people be scared of her!

————————-

After being caught up by her husband and friend/basic sister in law, Azalea wishes she would have killed Obadiah. She didn't care what Tony thought, they were going to visit all of the countries that had been hurt by the weapons sold on the black market. Especially Sokovia. Tony had been horrified hearing what had gone down there. 

She had hacked and found a file on a pair of twins, Wanda and Pietro, who had watched their parents die and then waited for days for another shell that had landed to go off before they had gotten out. By the time Tony had gone there to help fund damage control, they had disappeared, and she couldn't find out where. She had internally vowed to take them in if she could ever find them. She didn't know if they remembered her, but she had met them once, a long time ago. She had been in a market in Sokovia, and had gotten them ice cream and brought them back to their parents after stopping Pietro from falling out of a tree. 

To her surprise, she had known their parents. The Maximoff family had been allied with hers for decades: it was traditional for their family to name a child after a Potter, or name a Potter godmother. To her surprise, she WAS the twins' godmother. She had only been about 11 when they were born, but apparently it had been decided before she was born, and disregarding that, they had wanted someone outside of Sokovia to be able to take in their children in case of disaster. They had been horrified that she hadn't known.

She couldn't get time off to see her other godchildren very often, but they wrote back and forth quite a lot. They had grown on her, so she was quite surprised to see that they hadn't contacted her. Maybe they had forgotten? She had a feeling it wasn't good. They didn't know she was a Stark, and if they were looking to blame someone, and she knew they didn't have television in their house...

She resolved to keep an eye out for her twins, and if the godmother bond spiked too weirdly, she would bring them home before you could say quidditch. Azalea figured they might need some time to mourn before being brought into an entirely new country. She would send them letters, though, at least twice a week. Their parents had been squibs, but they still knew of magic. Sometimes, owl post really was a blessing.

——————————

Well, it had taken a month, but she had finally found the time to take that bubble bath. Her husband had asked her, about what to say at his press conference, but she had told him that it was up to him. Knowing him, she knew he wouldn't stick to the cards. But Coulson didn't. It was funny to see the look on his face, as a kitten that Pepper was looking after for an old friend, of course. He had given them some enemies, yes, but they could deal with it. They were Starks, after all, and she was also a Potter, a Black, an Evans, and a Weasley. She would say a Granger, but Hermione was a Weasley now anyways. And she supposed she was also a Longbottom through Luna and her God-brother. And also perhaps a Romanoff. A pretty strong mix, if she did say so herself.

And she was proud of him for telling the truth. However, he was so lucky that his Italian food, wine, and...other makeup activities were so wonderful. Ooh, and the scalp massages and foot rubs. But seriously, if he were anyone else, he would SO be sleeping on the couch for making her handle Nicky.

————————-

Azalea rubbed a hand over her stomach absentmindedly, smiling down at the object in her hand. Tony was going to faint. She would bet anything on it.


	6. Babies and Sister Figures

Azalea was right. Tony totally fainted. Right into his plate of spicy Thai curry. She had woken him up of course, not wanting him to die, but not before getting a picture for blackmail.

Tony had gone baby crazy, at least in the penthouse, covering everything in baby proof material, and doting on her more than ever. Every night while she was pregnant, he would sit down on the floor and just talk to the little bundle of joy growing in her stomach. Azalea thought that he was worried of turning out like Howard: that was the reason he'd almost never been in a serious relationship or even considered having children until he met Azalea. He talked to them about that sometimes, when he thought that she was asleep. She knew that he would be a wonderful father.

Pepper, also, was extraordinarily excited: Azalea didn't know if she'd ever seen her so worked up in suspense before. They tried to have dinner at the Weasley house at least once a month, and the entire family came on those days. They did the same thing with the Longbottoms. One thing was for sure, that child was going to have a lot of people to look out for them.

They had decided not to check the gender of the baby, so it was a wonderful surprise when Azalea gave birth to a little girl, with her father's curly brown hair, although it seemed like she might gain some red highlights as she grew, and her mother's Evans family green eyes. Azalea couldn't see much about their child's future, she was only a baby after all, but she could tell that the first Stark child, second if you counted Teddy, would have the smarts and determination of her parents, and a decent amount of magical power. Not as much as her mother, of course, but at least average or above. If she reeeally stretched her senses, she could See creativity, she made sure to buy lots of art supplies, instruments and sheet music, and a list of dance instructors for later years. And Azalea knew, that with her family, their little girl would grow up kind and loved, if not a bit too mischievous. Yes, Violet Maria Natalia Stark would be one remarkable child. 

The entire extended family had already fallen in love with the little girl: how could they now? She was just so adorable! Her godmothers, Natasha and Pepper, tried to be around the baby whenever possible. They had thought about giving godparent positions to Azalea's magical friends, but they lived all the way across the ocean, and if something were to happen to them, they would probably be in the public eye as married. People would ask questions if anStark heir just disappeared off the map into a seemingly nonexistent community.

Teddy was still getting used to having s little sister, but he was, if anything, too enthusiastic. EH loved to help them hold the baby, and change his hair different colors to try to make Violet laugh. 

Azalea had enclosed pictures in one of her weekly letters to the twins, who were taking a trip to visit all of the places they had ever been to with their parents, to honor their memories. She had told them who she had married, after they had looked at a television broadcast. They hadn't written back for an entire week...but when they did, they wrote that they understood why she hadn't told them. They also wrote that they were considering volunteering for some experiments in a few years. They had mentioned that it was S.H.I.E.L.D...she had immediately told Nick to do a full sweep of the organization. That definitely wasn’t her employers...which meant there was a possibility that HYDRA was still around...that wasn't good for them. She had written back to the twins, saying that she understood why they would want to. Wanda had magical power, enough to do a few minor feats of magic, but not enough for an acceptance letter. And Pietro didn't. So she could get why these experiments would be beneficial. However, she had written to make sure they knew what they would have been getting themselves into, and asked them to wait until they were at least 17. Even then, she reminded them that they would have to be careful, if they wanted to pass information like she suspected they did. It was important for them to know what they were getting themselves into: they needed to know that this wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. 

As much as she wanted to forbid them...well, Azalea knew what it was like to go your whole life feeling like there was a piece of her missing. Even with Mrs, Weasley, she will always have a hole in her heart from losing her parents, and although Hogwarts was her home, there will always be a part of her that’s the little girl locked away in a cupboard. It was the struggles that she went through that made Azalea strong, made her who she was, so if this was truly what they wanted...she would be hypocritical to stop them. It wasn’t their time to die...so she would leave them be. As much as she loved them, she could tell that the twins missed their parents, Wanda especially. Maybe powers would help them with the lifelong feeling of knowing about magic but not being able to walk the halls of Hogwarts. 

However, they had already fallen in love with their younger sister. She had included a few magical photographs, charmed for muggles not to notice of course. Her favorite was the one where Violet had sneezed, and a small streak of her hair had turned blue. They suspected she would have very minor metamorphagus talents: less that Teddy, most likely. Azalea couldn't wait until her, basically, other children were ready to come home.

————————

When Nat told her about her mission, Azalea couldn't help but laugh. Fury had no idea, but he was basically just giving her paid time off to spend with her goddaughter. However....she and Tony were going to have a talk about not telling your soulmate who can use magic when you're slowly dying due to palladium poisoning. Once she helped him invent a cure, he would be sleeping on the couch AND doing the getting up at night with Violet until she thought to forgive him. The man was a genius, but Merlin could he be thick.

she was also having a bad premonition lately...She knew something was going to go down, and it had something to do with the government trying to take away and weaponize her husband's suits. 

She shared her concerns with her husband, and he told her he would get on it. Nicky thought Tony had no idea what S.H.I.E.L.D. was....well, he was a good actor. Sometimes, though, she wished they could go public. But she knew her visions would alert her when would be the most beneficial time. They just had too many enemies....

————————

She had to laugh at Nat'a face when Tony dubbed her "Natashalie". Azalea knew full well that he would never let that go again. She had a feeling that her sister figure didn't hate it nearly as much as she let on, though.

Azalea, however, hated having to see her husband act like a drunk egotistical playboy. And she hated the fact that he had to act not like himself. She wished the world could see the wonderful Tony that she saw. Heck, even Rhodey, who she'd seen memories of but never met, seemed to just believe the playboy charade. Although, that was understandable since he had been a playboy before he met her, although he had never drunk as much as he implied. Turn out, tea disguised as whiskey easier than she would have ever thought. And as for the playboy part....she blamed Howard Stark. After domestically abusing both Maria and Tony, straight up hating her husband and never showing him affection, and shipping him off to boarding school so that he no longer had the affection of his mother...she wasn't surprised he had so often seemed the comfort of a body next to his before finding out that he had a soulmate.

She WAS having a blast with Natasha's "secretary" gig though. Pepper was too, Azalea knew. It was nice to see Hogan get taken down a peg: she knew he wasn't bad man, but he was a gruff one, and he was Pepper's ex, which made him not the top in her books. She didn't hate him, but she held enough of a grudge to make it hilarious to see the so called boxing champion get taken down by a so called "pretty face". Of course, the pretty face was a deadly assassin turned agent, but no one but her, Tony, Pepper, and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents knew that. 

Yes...this was going to be fun. But for now, Violet needed fed and cuddled. She had a feeling Natasha would want to join. Also, she had a tingle at the back of her skull that could only mean that her husband and son were causing mischief. Azalea sighed, rolling her eyes in fondness and exasperation. Not that she wasn't a prankster herself, she could outprank the both of them anyday...but with Violet caught up in the effects. She and Tony were going to have words.


	7. CEOs and Wizengamot Meetings

Azalea loved the look on Pepper's face when she was told of their, (Tony's officially), decision to make her the new CEO of Stark Industries. 

It was a big decision, yes, but her husband would be happier to tinker in his lab all day, and spend time with her, Teddy, Violet, and any other children they might have in the future. She loved him, but she also wasn't too soft to say that it would suit him much better. He wasn't terrible at finance and such, but Pepper would handle it much better. And Azalea wasn't even an option: she had her hands full with her own company, her S.H.I.E.L.D. work, and her kids.

She couldn't believe Teddy would be going off to school in 2 years. He was excited, if a bit conflicted. They hadn't quite decided which school to send him to yet: on one hand, his parents and adoptive mother had gone to Hogwarts, and that's where all of his Weasley cousins would go, but on the other hand, he wanted people to look at him and see him, not his parents. He wanted to make his own way. Plus, they weren't sure if they wanted him near the still slowly improving prejudice of Magical Britain, not to mention the fame of his godmother and adoptive mother. He still had a year or two to decide though, as Tony and Azalea would with Violet, once she was at that age. 

Azalea shuddered at that though, glad that her baby was, well, a baby. She couldn't imagine parting with the little girl for more than an hour or two yet.

This was one reason why she was taking the girl with her to Britain tomorrow. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen....but she couldn't avoid it any longer. Azalea might not live in England anymore, but she still held some of the most important political seats on the Wizengamot, including control of Hogwarts, and she honestly didn't trust the traditional dark pure bloods who had been death eater sympathizers but never outright committed a crime to pull a power play if she was gone and they had majority.

Hopefully, it was just her anxiety from the war. They were happy right now, Violet was progressing wonderfully, and Tony had won his political case about not giving the government Iron Man suits. But...knowing her, her husband would get into some kind of trouble the moment she was out of America. It was during those times when Azalea was thankful that the world didn't know who she was: not only did it give her an element of surprise, but it also kept half of the family enemies away from her husband, daughter, and non magical friends. She couldn't protect Teddy completely from the magical media though: everyone in Magical Britain knew who his godmother was. The vice versa, Azalea thought, also applied, thank goodness. At least Azalea was only famous to magicals or people affiliated with them: many first generation magicals would have heard of Tony Stark.

What made the situation worse was that she couldn't have her phone with her, as that technology was still not on the market as of yet, and she was required to leave her communication mirror during the session, so she wouldn't be able to get any communications other than a patronus, which not only could her husband and Pepper not perform, but would also be unwise, as few in the magical community knew of her marriage. This left Azalea basically impossible to reach until they had a break in session.

As she filed into the Wizengamot Chambers, dressed fashionably in her revamped version of the ceremonial robes, she couldn't help but worry. Something simply wasn't right.

———————

Four hours later, the Wizengamot had called for a lunch break, and Azalea hurried to pullout her mirror, dialing Mrs. Weasley first. To her relief, both of her children were apparently doing well: Molly insisted that Violet had been out like a light for a few hours, and that Teddy had been a great help to her and Arthur. A slight bit of weight lifted off her shoulders, Azalea hesitantly dialed her husband. She could immediately tell that something was up.

Tony Stark was a good liar. He had to be; there were years of deceiving the press, S.H.I.E.L.D., and really everyone but herself, Pepper, and their family about his own personality. But Azalea wasn't just any person: she knew that when he focused totally on her, something was up. Even when Tony was at his most sincere and grave, unless he was in serious pain, her husband would almost never not be fiddling or tapping on something or another. She liked to joke that he was the most ADHD person that didn't have ADHD she'd ever met. Azalea found it endearing: he was a genius, and it was simply one of his little quirks. 

But when he picked up the mirror, Tony wasn't fidgeting at all, and that made her narrow her eyes and cast a silencing ward around herself in preparation to rant.

What had that idiot genius gotten himself into this time?


	8. Tony’s Thoughts

If you had shown the Tony Stark of 7 years ago what his life would look like 7 years into the future, he probably would have laughed at you.

Tony often wondered, how in the world did he, of all people, get so lucky? He had a soulmate, a huge support system of friends and family friends, an adopted son, a biological daughter about to reach 2, and two other “children” that he had yet to meet. However, he thanked his lucky stars for it every day.

When he had first met Azalea, he had been...blindsided, to say the least. There was this brilliant, beautiful woman saying that she was his until the end of their days, (their considerably extended days), and that wasn’t even mentioning the magic. But he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

And now he had been married for 6, going on 7 years.

Sure, not very many people actually knew that they were married, but they did, and that was what mattered.

When he had become Iron Man, Azalea was with him for every step of the way, and when he decided to shut down the weapons manufacturing department of SI, she was perhaps the only person to sit down and ask him about his reasons; to truly listen.

And Violet. Sweet, pure, beautiful Violet, who was named for his mother, and her mothers’ family, who Tony would move mountains for just to see her smile. He had never thought that he would make a good father, thinking Howard had ruined every chance of that for him. But Azalea had coaxed his heart out, and he would never, ever regret bringing his sweet girl into the world.

(And no matter what Azalea said, he totally didn’t faint into the curry. He would get Jarvis to back him up if asked.)

However...there were times when he minutely regretted having gotten married to an immensely powerful, independent, strong, and utterly scary woman. Such as the time he had tried to hide his seemingly imminent death from her. (The darn soul bond had sold him out!)

And...now. Tony inwardly winced, trying to focus completely on his wife. Don’t show her you’re nervous, nothing happened, don’t show any odd behavior, she’ll be tired and frustrated from the meeting, so just act normal…

Then he saw the look in her eyes and knew that he had failed before he even started. Darn his wife’s Tony-sense!!


	9. Contemplations

As it turned out, her husband had gotten himself into quite a lot. 

Not only had they not found a cure for his...ailment...yet but now there was a guy out for his blood that had managed to almost replicate the arc reactor??

Sometimes Azalea wondered, 'what exactly is my life?!' A witch, Mistress of Death, all of her Hogwarts adventures, metamorphagus, extremely wealthy, soul-bound and married to a genius, billionaire, former playboy, and philanthropist, with a metamorphagus godson/adopted son, a baby daughter, and that wasn't even mentioning her S.H.I.E.L.D. work, Natasha, or the fact that her husband also flew around in a red and gold suit almost daily, and had a knack of getting himself into troubling situations the moment she wasn't around to help.

Tony had gotten off lucky so far, as she hadn’t had enough time to muster up all of her indignant rage before she was called back to the session, but as she sat in the living room of the Burrow, a cup of tea on her lap, Azalea seethed. Lightning whips?! Honestly, that man. It was enough to make her magic stir.

At least Vanko had been sent to prison, although if Azalea had been there, she would have scanned his mind first. Legilimency wasn’t necessarily morally right in all situations, but against enemies to her family? She had no qualms with using it in those times. 

Well, at least Molly was perfectly happy to listen to her complaints, as was Hermione, (who had apparently come over to get a recipe fthat she wanted to make for her and Ron’s wedding anniversary, which was coming up in a few months.) 

One common misconception about soul bonds was that, as a fated pair, they would never fight. Tony and Azalea, in their years of marriage, had disproved. that theory several times. This was one such occasion. 

As much as she loved her husband, Azalea had no intention of just letting him get away with trying to hide this event from her. She was already stressed enough about everything in Britain, and they still hadn’t found a magical cure for the heavy metal poisoning. In theory, she knew that Tony Wouldn't die, she wouldn’t let Death take him, but it didn’t make it any less worrying. And it frustrated her that Tony was acting like he was going to die, and although he had tried synthesizing every element, Azalea wanted him to spend time with his family. Finally, she suspected she was pregnant again. And her husband had been so busy lately...well, she would estimate herself at about 3 months.

Sometimes, she just wanted to sit down and cry, because as much as she loved her life, as much as she loved her children, the truth was that she was powerful, really powerful. And she would outlive most of her friends, and even though they wouldn’t die, she worried about her husband. Some days, Azalea couldn’t help but imagine a world where she had grown up with her parents, instead of the Freak in the cupboard under the stairs. A world with no Voldemort, where Teddy had his biological parents, and where she and Tony and Violet and their little one to-be could live without hiding from paparazzi and people out to get them.

She needed to talk to Neville about accompanying her to a gala for her company next week; if she wasn't seen in public every once in a while at things like that, it would be odd. Perhaps Luna could watch Violet? Or she could have a Daddy-Daughter night.

Violet was growing up so fast. Tony needed to spend some time with her. Maybe she could put a glamour over him and they could take her to the zoo tomorrow…

She would talk to her husband about it after his night on the couch.


End file.
